So Let's Steal the Moon
by envious.moments
Summary: ON HIATUS so let's be reckless, wild and free. let's wade in the rapids, let's kiss to soon. let's break all the rules and let everyone see. let's live in the night, let's go steal the moon...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do **_not_** own or have any claim in the creation of any character from J.K. Rowling's books. Sophie and Isabelle are my creations so do me a favor and don't use them without permission.

I awoke to the sounds of Lily and James fighting. This wasn't an abnormal occurrence in any way shape or form aside from the fact that it was early. Three in the morning to be exact. I groaned and shoved my pillow under my head to try and get back to sleep.

"It's not going to work. They've been going at it for almost two hours now," I heard a voice say a few beds over, causing be to come out from my hiding spot beneath the pillow.

Isabelle, one of my two best friends, was sitting upright on her bed with a textbook wide open. She hand shoved her dark brown hair up in a twist, her wand holding it in place.

"Finishing your Herbology report, no doubt," I muttered bitterly remembering that I had finished my a day ago.

She narrowed her eyes in my direction. "I'll ignore that."

I got up and grabbed my pillow, shuffling over to her bed. I plopped myself down onto it, groaning as I shoved my face into the pillow.

"Why do they always do this?" I asked, my voice muffled from the down inside the pillow.

I felt Isabelle stroke my hair motherly. "I don't know. Because they're meant for each other, probably."

I sighed and tried to ignore the yells from my best friend.

"Sophie, you're not going to sleep over that. I can guarantee that," Isabelle murmured.

"You're right," I said quickly before hopping to my feet. I stalked over to the door and flung it open revealing Lily backing James against a wall.

"You spoiled, stupid, selfish little beast! I wish I'd never laid eyes on you! You're the most conceited, arrogant person in this whole school and I hope that you fall off your broomstick at the next Quiditich match!" she hissed in his face as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh Evans, you don't really mean all of that. How would you manage without me?" he said smoothly.

"Excuse me!" I said stepping in between them. "I know this is rather important but some of us need to get a little sleep so if you could wait until morning to finish this discussion that would be great."

"Sophie," Lily snapped. "Go away."

I crossed my arms and merely watched as James snuck up into the boys dormitory.

"You stupid prat," Lily called after him before brushing past me and heading to her bed.

"He's such a coward," she muttered, slipping into her pajamas.

"We know," Isabelle and I said in unison.

Lily shook her head in frustration and crawled into back, sinking back into the cushy pillows and mattress. She closed her bright green eyes for a moment before looking at us again.

"I'm sorry we woke you," she whispered to me.

I shrugged, returning to my bed. "It's okay. No big deal."

"He makes me so angry," Lily whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"We know," Isabelle and I said before closed my eyes and Isabelle returned to her paper.

The next morning at breakfast all three of us were yawning with exhaustion. Lily plopped down next to Sirius Black, who coincidentally was right across from James. I placed myself between James and Isabelle and grabbed an orange for my breakfast.

"Eat much, Hennessy?" Sirius joked between bites of bacon. He was constantly giving me a hard time for not ever eating a big breakfast.

I swallowed my first bite of the orange, making a face at him. I grabbed his copy of _The Daily_ _Prophet_ and flipped it open.

"You three look tired," James said, eyeing Lily who ignored him.

"We had some trouble getting to sleep. Something was making quite a racket from outside of the dormitory," I said casually, skimming through some story about an attempted break in at Gringotts.

"We heard that to," Sirius said, faking shock.

"Yeah," I said, noticing Lily's annoyance with the conversation. "I have to get to Herbology though. I told Professor Maverick that I would help her get the Rapidrear sprouts ready for class today."

"Suck up," I heard Sirius cough as I walked away.

I was a bit of a suck up, but Sirius Black's opinion didn't really matter to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Herbology class had always been easy for me, but ever since Professor Maverick (a hyperactive, twitchy man that always seemed like he needed to be on Ritalin) had placed me with Remus Lupin, my work had become all the more easy.

"So I've extracted the juice from a Rapidrear sprout using an all silver eyedropper, now what?" I asked Remus, who was paging through his copy of _Magical Plants for the Advanced_.

"Put it in a vile and we're done," he stated, closing his book.

I did as he instructed and went to wash my hands in the dingy Herbology sink. I hated to use the sink that I doubted was ever cleaned, but I didn't want to smell like Rapidrear juice, which had a distinct odor of gasoline.

"That was easy, what class have you got next?" Remus inquired, putting his protective gloves in his bag.

I shook my hair out of it's elastic, tucking a strand behind my ears. "Potions."

He nodded. Remus Lupin wasn't at all like his best friends, James and Sirius. He was quieter and more reserved, less likely to have sudden outbursts or temper tantrums. He rarely talked about his family, all though I gathered that he had a mother named Echo who was retired from being an Auror. Remus also got sick much more often than anyone I knew. He said he had gotten an illness as a young child and never fully recovered.

"I've got Transfiguration. Love that class," he said in his soft voice.

I smiled. "Me too. It's probably my favorite. Lily and Isabelle never understand half of it, but I really love it."

He gave a small smile as James walked up behind me.

"How have you two already finished when me and Peter can't even get the damn sprout off the plant?" James said in a frustrated voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Probably because the two of you are completely incompetent."

James gave a pout that looked almost identical to Lily's causing me to laugh.

"That was hurtful, Hennessy. I'm not incompetent at everything, there are a few things I could show you that I'm _very_ good at," he said mischievously.

I bit my lip to hold in my laughter as I felt my cheeks flare up. Remus shook his head at James and turned to a textbook.

"I doubt that _you_ could show her anything Prongs," Remus muttered, not looking up.

James's jaw dropped, obviously shocked that quiet Remus would say something along those lines. He walked away still in shock after a few seconds leaving Remus nodding.

"Just catch him off guard, that's when he won't know what to say," Remus said to me.

I grinned, sitting on the stool next to him. "Is that how it works? I've always wondered…"

Remus rolled his grey eyes. "James isn't anything to wonder about."

I let my mouth fall, looking at him in shock. "He's you're best friend! You'd say that?"

He shrugged. "Yeah he's my best mate, but he's not as amazing as everyone says. He's a normal person with a screwed up obsession for that red-head friend of yours."

I nodded, thinking for a moment. "He does like her an awful lot."

Remus looked up at me with a half smile on his face. "A lot doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Does he tell you everything or something?" I asked.

He shrugged and gave a small smile. "I guess. People confide in me. I'm very good at keeping secrets."

I grinned at him before he turned back to his textbook. "I'll have to remember that."


	3. Chapter 3

"Go away or I'll jab this pencil into your eye socket," Lily hissed at James who was leaning over her shoulder while she was writing a paper for Potions.

"Evans, just lighten up. I just want to talk to you," he said, trying to sound like he didn't actually think she would stab him in the eye.

I glanced up from my book about Quiditich, which I was reading for sheer enjoyment since I didn't play the sport, to see Lily thrust her pencil upwards and James barely jump out of the way.

"Lily!" I cried at her. She glared in my direction.

"Don't say anything Sophie. He totally deserved it," she snapped.

James gaped at her. "I did not!"

Lily jumped to her feet, tossing her book, paper and pencil onto the floor. "You did so! All you do is find new ways to torment me! I was sitting here minding my own business when you sneak around behind me and start whispering about how gorgeous my bras are, when you haven't even seen them…" She started before just letting out a scream and stomping up to the dormitory.

"Why is she so spastic?" he asked me, still gazing up at the staircase, a look of awe on his face.

I shrugged and went back to my book. "Maybe if you were more of a gentlemen and less of an annoy little ass she'd be less likely to stab pencils in your direction."

James whirled around and stared at me, his mouth wide open. "What? What did _you_ say?"

"Don't be so surprised, it's common sense," I scoffed.

James shook his head, looking utterly confused before starting up the stairs to the boys dormitory. I heard him call for Sirius before the door closed behind him, silencing any other voices from inside.

I settled back into my armchair, turning to page to a chapter about the origin of the golden snitch. I was all settled back into my book that I didn't even hear Lily sneak back down the stairs.

"He makes me so angry," she gasped, smoothing out a wrinkle in her paper.

"I know," I answered automatically, not looking up.

I heard Lily flip her pages back open to whatever chapter she was on and begin writing again.

"I mean," she began again. I put down my book to listen. "It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't constant, all the time annoying things coming out of his mouth. He never shuts up! It's always 'Lily, your boobs look great today' or 'Lily, I learned a new trick with my tongue, want to see?' It's never anything nice or sincere,"

I nodded occasionally. Lily was always venting about James, Isabelle and I saw it as our duty to listen and nod and only give advice when it was asked for.

"Am I a bitch? I mean, to him of course," Lily asked as she stared at me, awaiting an answer.

I pressed my lips together, trying to think of what to say. I wasn't sure to be honest. Lily was my best friend, but I didn't exactly think how she treated James qualified her for saint-ship.

"Maybe you should sit him down and have an _adult _conversation with him. One without all the screaming and pencil jabbing," a voice said behind us causing us to turn around.

Remus was sitting at his usual chair in the corner of the common room. He was writing a paper, occasionally turning pages in a huge textbook. The chair was black, the only piece of furniture in the Gryffindor common room that wasn't red or gold. It had several patches on it and was well worn and faded. Somehow, between Remus's quiet tendencies and the chair's unlikely comfort, they suited each other.

"An adult conversation. With James Potter?" Lily laughed.

Remus shrugged. "You ought to try it, he might surprise you."

Lily's laughter rang out through the room, startling a pair of tiny first years. She put a hand to her mouth, muffling her giggles before turning to back to Remus, who wasn't smiling.

"James Potter has never had the ability to surprise me. He's completely predictable in all his immature, childish ways," she said, holding back laughter.

Remus sighed, closing his book and making his way over to us. "If you'd just try…"

But Lily was already heading up to the boys dormitory, leaving Remus and I alone in the empty common room.

"Do you actually think James has the ability to say something that isn't offensive to Lily?" I said, trying not to smile as I heard her footsteps fade as she entered the dormitory.

He sunk down into the couch, grimacing as he adjusted to the firmer pillows that what were on his chair. "I guess. He says some pretty unbelievable things when she's not around."

I nodded slowly, not sure if I believed him. I closed my Quiditich book, placing it on my lap. Remus was looking at him, a half smile on his face.

"What?" I said hurriedly, brushing my hands over my face incase some stray ink or faerie dust (from Care of Magical Creatures) had found it's way onto my nose.

He shook his head quickly, turning back to the fireplace. "Nothing. Just…do you and Isabelle answer everything completely automatically, like robots?"

I shrugged, laughing a bit. "I guess. It seems like it now."

Remus looked back at me, I was taken aback at the seriousness in his eyes. "Maybe if you told her what you _really_ thought, she'd have settled this whole thing with James a while ago."

I bit my lower lip, unsure of what to say. "Do you have an answer for everything, Remus?" I said slowly.

He looked back into the fire, refusing to meet my gaze. "Most things, just the simple things I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now take your wands, holding them lightly mind you Mr. Pettigrew," Professor Kismet was in the middle of an intense Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Peter Pettigrew, a short and timid friend of James, Sirius and Remus, was having difficulties mastering the up, down and point method for delivering a proper blindness spell.

"What happened with you and James after you left?" I asked Lily quietly as she demonstrated the wand motion for Professor Kismet.

She just smiled and shook her head. "I couldn't believe it. Remus was right."

"_Ojonadaus_!" I said firmly, directing the spell towards Sirius.

"Dammit Hennessy! You're too good!" he said rather loudly while rubbing his eyes.

I smiled, flipping to the next page in my copy of_10,000 Tricks for Outwitting the Enemy_. Lily frowned in my direction.

"How on earth did you do that?"

I smiled playfully. "I'll tell you if you tell me what happened with James."

She shook her head, her giddy smile not faltering.

"Hennessy! Okay! It worked! Now undo the damn spell!" Sirius cried as he fumbled around the room.

"_Ojoevraus._" I said, reading the counter curse from the page I was on. Sirius blinked widely a few times before striding over.

"That was rather awful. Don't be doing that one again," he said, shutting my book before I was done reading.

I looked up at him as he gave me a teasing smile. "I'm not at all charmed Mr. Black. I can do anything I want."

He rolled his eyes and made his way over to James who was sitting on a table, pretending to be done with his work much to the dismay of his partner, Emma Ward.

"Emma's got such a stick up her ass about everything," Lily mumbled, plopping down into the chair next to me.

I rested my chin in my hand, ready to hear her story about the previous night. "So what happened?"

Lily sighed and shook her head. "I don't know really. It was just…he's not at all like I thought he was."

"So," I pressed further, trying to get information out of her. "If he's not what you thought he was like, what is he?"

"Charming. Charismatic. I don't know," she murmured, pulling her hair back into an elastic.

I sighed, positive that I wasn't going to get any more information out of her. I slid off of the desk and walked back to Sirius, who trying to nap in his chair.

"Can't make anyone blind, can you?" I teased Sirius.

He opened one eye, smirking at me. "With these looks? Not a chance."

"Are you always this arrogant, or am I just lucky?" I retorted, returning my things back into my book bag.

"Hennessy, come on now. With your looks and my looks, your intelligence and my wit, we'd make excellent children. What'd you say?" he said tauntingly.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the classroom. Professor Kismet had told us that once we had accomplished performing the spell we were excused. I jogged to catch up with Isabelle, who had just finished Ancient Runes.

"Bella? Are you all right?" I said having to job to keep up with her as she hurried along.

"Positively perfect. Why wouldn't I be?" she snapped.

"I don't know, you seem upset," I said, my voice trailing off as we found ourselves at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Clandestine," Isabelle barked, startling the Fat Lady.

"How rude!" The Fat Lady sniped, opening the portrait anyway.

I followed Isabelle to the couches and watched her fling herself dramatically onto the biggest one. I quietly set down my things, surprised at her behavior. I was used to Lily throwing temper tantrums, Isabelle being moody was a less likely occurrence.

"Bella?" I said softly. She turned over, revealing her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just stressed," She said in a choky voice. I moved over to her seat, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. I stroked her curls until she had finished crying. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm pissed at Lily," she said bluntly.

"Why?" I asked quietly, not taking my eyes off of her.

"James asked her out last night, and she said yes," Isabelle said in a shaky voice.

I frowned, confused by the situation. "You have feelings…"

"For James? Yes." Isabelle crossed her arms, taking in shaky breaths all the while.

"I didn't know," I murmured, tucking a tear soaked strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nobody did, Remus told me today in class. I couldn't handle it, I walked out," she said, spinning her thumbs in a circle.

"Wow…"I said, staring into the flames.

"You know, it wouldn't be such a big deal except, we're best friends. She should've figured it out. Or asked before she said yes," Isabelle muttered, wiping her eyes.

"I guess I can't really blame her though, can I?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, not really. You didn't tell her. But you'll be okay, won't you?"

Isabelle gave me a small smile. "You mean, I won't be a brat around her?"

I nodded, causing her to give a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good," I said, wrapping my arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lily, truth or dare?" Isabelle asked.

We sat in front of the fireplace in the Room of Requirement. It was Lily's seventeenth birthday and we had thrown a small late night party for the 7th years of Gryffindor in her honor. She was now an adult in the magical world, so a celebration was in store.

The partied had died down a couple of hours before, leaving only Isabelle, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and me in the room along with the empty cups and plates. Isabelle, a tad tipsy from the firewhiskey Sirius had snuck in, had suggested a childish game of truth or dare. After they had had a few more drinks and then agreed to play. So far James and Sirius had kissed, Isabelle had flashed us, Lily had revealed a secret obsession with eating catsup and Oreos together and I had told the story about losing my virginity.

"Uh. Truth," Lily said, giggling at James kissed her shoulder, nibbling at her bra strap.

"You're so predictable," Isabelle groaned, taking a swig of the Muggle beer we had. Her short lived crush on James had ended the next day, she was fine with Lily and him being an item. "Have you ever done anything with a girl?"

Lily gasped, laughing loudly. "No! Have _you_?"

Isabelle gave a mischievous smile and then laughed. "No, I just wondered if you'd ever been a whore."

This caused us all to burst out laughing. They were all getting more and more intoxicated. I had had a couple of sips of beer, but I didn't like the taste. So I was sober while they weren't, it was okay though.

Lily spun the empty bottle around, our way of choosing who'd receive the "truth or dare" question. I giggled, not like myself, as it landed on Remus.

"Mooney, you're in trouble!" Sirius bellowed in a drunken way.

Remus smiled, he had been the only one that hadn't drank that much. He'd had one beer and stopped, always the responsible one.

"You should've had more to drink mate, it makes this game less pathetic," James slurred.

Lily laughed in his face. She gave him a sloppy kiss. "Shut up, you're drunk."

Remus shook his head and laughed. I couldn't help but notice the way his grey eyes sparkled or how gorgeous his smile was.

"Okay Lupin," Lily said officially. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Remus replied quickly.

"Who was the last girl you kissed?" she said, acting as though it was a big deal.

"His mother," Sirius joked, falling over with laughter.

Remus smiled. "Not my mother, Padfoot. Iris was the last girl I kissed."

"Levy?" Isabelle asked, ignoring the way Sirius was staring at her chest.

Remus nodded. "She was my last girlfriend. We ended it about three months ago."

"Aww," Lily moaned. "How tragic." She feebly slapped James away as his tried to stick his hand up her shirt.

"Spin in, Mooney," James commanded, pretending to ignore the seductive way Lily laid across his lap.

Remus did, all of laughing as it landed on Sirius.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"I'm risky, I'll take a dare," Sirius said with a nod as his finished the firewhiskey.

"Someone else think of something," Remus said, leaning back onto a pillow.

"I dare you to make out with Bella, right here, right now," Lily called out before going back to making out with James.

"Lily!" Isabelle cried, laughing at Sirius grabbed her shoulders.

Sirius turned away to laugh before turning back to Isabelle. "You're about to thank me."

He kissed her full of the lips, Isabelle laughed but quickly started kissing him back. She wrapped her hands around his back and pushed him down onto the pillows.

I made my way over to where Remus was sitting. "Well…"

Remus looked at me, confused. "What?"

"This is just weird. Everyone's sucking face, like it's a public thing," I muttered.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing," he said with a smile before leaning against the wall.

I twirled a strand of my light brown hair around my index finger and looked back at Remus. He was gazing at my eyes. I met his stare, my eyes full of confusion before snapping back to the couples kissing in the room.

"Don't you think," I began before Isabelle rose up, tugging her shirt back over her stomach. Sirius followed her, a boyish grin plastered on his face.

"Oh my god, that was messed up," she said overly loud, laughing as Lily and James took no notice to the fact that they were the only two making out.

"Hey Sophie!" I cringed as Isabelle crawled over to me. I managed a smile as she plopped her head onto my lap.

"Hi, Bella," I said cautiously, not wanting to sound to eager.

"I dare you to kiss Remus!" She squealed excitedly.

I felt my cheeks flush and I instinctively let my hands fly up to my now hot face. Remus looked away, so I couldn't see the expression on his face.

"Bella," I started slowly.

"Sorry," Remus cut me off, causing us all (with the exception of Lily and James) to stare at him. "Isabelle, I can't do that for you. I can't kiss your friend because kissing isn't something to show off. It's something personal between two people and if I kiss her," he said turning straight to look me in the eye.

"I want it to be special."

I felt my breath catch in my throat and none of us could think of what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sophie Hennessy nervously tucked locks of light brown hair behind her ears. She was only twelve, one of the youngest third years in Gryffindor, with a birthday almost exactly at end of term. She hated practical exams, especially in Potions. With Severus Snape sitting right beside her, every sniff or chuckle of disdain made her feel more and more inadequate._

_"So incompetent," he whispered spitefully while looking at her._

_"Well you're oily and ugly and I don't like you," she pitifully shot back._

_Severus narrowed his dark eyes at her. She bit her lip, quickly looking back to her Potions book. A vile of invisibility potion shouldn't be this hard, she quietly thought to herself, rereading the ingredient list._

_She sprinkled some green seeds into the cauldron, it immediately made a hissing noise and emitted a shower of green drops all over herself and Severus. Sophie felt her eyes burn with tears as the whole class stared directly at her._

_"That was bloody insane," she voice said from behind her._

_Sophie slowly turned around to face the spirited Lily Evans. She knew Lily's name and had talked to her a couple of times, but Sophie was an introvert and didn't make friends easily._

_Lily made her way over to Sophie's cauldron, sniffing the contents and making a face._

_"You've added too much of the Diaphanous Root, it makes the mixture too potent, I think," she said diplomatically, reaching for a knife to chop up more of the become Extinctify Herb, the other main ingredient of the potion._

_Sophie let out a shaky sigh and smiled as Lily dumped the herb in to the cauldron._

_"Anyone with half a brain would know that. Who do you think you are, you grimy, pathetic mudblood," Severus jeered to Lily._

_Lily's head snapped up and her bright green eyes narrowed. "Nobody asked your opinion, Snivilus."_

_"Yeah, you heard Evans!"_

_A tall, lanky boy stomped up to them from his desk. He had messy black hair and expressive brown eyes. He crossed his arms and stood defensively by Lily, who rolled her eyes and looked annoyed._

_"The same goes to you Potter," she said through her teeth._

_Sophie simply looked to her potion, which was now the smooth silver color it was supposed to be. She pulled a ladle off the wall, pouring the slick mixture into a glass vile and placing it on Professor Marinas desk. _

_"I don't need you to defend me, not to mention the fact that you do a horrible job at it," Lily snapped into the messy haired boy's face._

_"Oh yeah! How so?" He asked cynically._

_Lily pointed a finger to the door, which Severus Snape was slinking out of. The boy's jaw dropped and he hurried back to his own table and began furiously whispering with a long haired, scruffy boy that was sitting with his feet up on the table._

_"So what's your name again?" Lily asked, turning back to Sophie._

_"Sophia Hennessy. But everyone calls me Sophie," she said quietly, tucking her Potions book back into her bag._

_"Well I'm Lily. That moron's James and his unhygienic friend is Sirius," Lily said pointing to each person accordingly._

_Sophie nodded, trying to smile and look casual. Lily furrowed her thin brows, staring intently at Sophie._

_"You're really quiet."_

_Sophie felt her cheeks flush and Lily laughed genuinely._

_"No!" she said while still laughing. "It's not a bad thing, you just remind me of one of Potter's friends. You should eat with us at lunch, then you can meet Remus, you'll like him."_

_Sophie nodded eagerly. "Sure, that'd be great."_

_She followed Lily to the Dining Hall where the red head plopped down next to Isabelle Pompano, the Italian girl that the majority of the Gryffindor boys lusted after. It didn't surprise Sophie. It was the typical thing, the two prettiest girls in Gryffindor would be friends._

_"Bella!" Lily called over the noise of the Dining Hall. "This is Sophie, she's cute and quiet and can't mix a potion to save her life."_

_Sophie's cheeks burned again as Isabelle laughed along with Lily._

_"Oh don't feel bad," Isabelle said while pouring some lemonade for herself. "I'm such a procrastinator, all of the Professor's hate me."_

_"Marauders at twelve-o-clock," Lily said in a low voice._

_Sure enough James Potter and his scruffy friend were sauntering in. There were two others beside them, a chubby, clumsy boy named Peter who Sophie had unfortunately been paired with in Transfiguration in their first year. He had successfully transformed their button half into a ladybug with the wings, and it flew into McGonagall's face. _

_The other boy was one that Sophie had only seen around school and in the library. She didn't know his name, but she knew that he always looked like he needed more sleep or a hot cup of soup. He always looked tired, and he was very quiet and a teachers favorite._

_"Evans and Pompano, my favorite duo," The scruffy one said smoothly as he sat down, grabbing an apple._

_Isabelle made a face. "Only you'd like us more if we wore less, right, Sirius?"  
Sirius shrugged, taking a bite from the apple. "It's a small request, nothing major."_

_Lily and Isabelle exchanged looks, rolling their eyes in unison._

_"Guys," Lily said officially, getting their attention. "This is Sophie. She's sweet and I like her so could you at least try and act like normal people, not like the barbarians you normally are?"_

_Sirius laughed, looking Sophie up and down. "Do normal people get to stare barbarically?"_

_Lily flicked a peanut at him, hitting him directly in the forehead._

_"You're mean. Very mean," he grumbled, turning to James._

_"That's Remus," Lily said, pointing to the tired looking boy who was reading a book._

_He glanced up, smiling at Sophie. "Hi."_

_Sophie smiled at him, scooping potatoes onto her plate. Lily was in the process of tugging The Daily Prophet out of James's hands._

_"You don't need it, you only want it because I have it," he protested, giving her his best puppy face._

_Lily rolled her glimmering eyes, not affected. "You're so beastly and childish I surprised you even know what a newspaper is!"_

_Isabelle stifled a laugh and leaned over to Sophie. "Yes, they always act like that. Welcome to the group."_

_Sophie chuckled, taking a small bite of potatoes, glad to finally be able to say she was a part of something._


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, most embarrassing moment?" Isabelle said, leaning back on her elbows, looking out over the lake.

The sun was setting and the three of us, Isabelle, Lily and I, were sitting on the rooftop of Hogwarts. It was our spot to come and think and just get away from the daily stress school put onto our shoulders. We were in the middle of an intense, spill your guts talk, something I had grown accustomed to quickly after I'd become friends with them in my third year.

"Oh, that's easy," Lily said. "Care of Magical Creatures, fourth year. We were learning all about unicorn and I was comparing their tale hair to that of a regular horse when…"

Isabelle burst out laughing. "I remember that! Code brown, all over your head!"

Lily shuddered. "Disgusting. It was revolting."

"What about you?" Isabelle turned to me, still smiling from remember Lily's moment.

I thought for a moment, pulling my legs underneath me.

"I was ten, it was before I knew I was a witch," I started. "Elisabeth Worley, the prettiest girl at my school, was being mean to me for something and I got angry and all of a sudden…"

"What? What happened?" Isabelle asked eagerly.

I rested my chin on my knee. "Her lunch box flew open and her peanut butter sandwich smashed itself into her face."

Lily furrowed her brows, looking intently at me. "How is _that _embarrassing?"

"Well I turned bright red afterwards," I explained. "So everyone in the class assumed I did it, even though our teacher claimed there was no way I could have. Nobody spoke to me for a week."

Isabelle and Lily exchanged glances and shrugged.

"You're far too sensitive," Isabelle scolded. "What about your most disgustingly weird crush?"

Lily scrunched up her face. "I had a thing for Professor Klystron."

My jaw dropped in sequence with Isabelle's.

"He was almost fifty!" I squealed.

"I know," she sighed, her cheeks flushing. "I couldn't help it! He reminded me of Anthony Hopkins, don't ask," she said to our confused faces.

"Oh. What about…" Lily thought for a minute while still looking at me with a confused expression on her face. "I know, who was your most awkward kiss and why was it bad?"

Isabelle giggled. "That's easy, the time I kissed Sirius in fourth year was repulsive."

"Why?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "He totally caught me off guard, and he hadn't learned that sucking face doesn't literally mean you _suck _my _face_."

Lily and I burst out laughing with Isabelle, before they looked to me again.

"I haven't really had an awkward kiss. Anytime I've kissed someone, I've actually like them so it was gross or anything," I said simply.

Lily nodded and ran her fingers through her long red hair.

"If you would've kissed Remus the other night it would've been awkward," Isabelle said.

I felt my cheeks burn and Lily giggled.

"Yeah, because it's completely obvious you like him."

My jaw dropped. "I do not!"

The two of them nodded in unison, smiling at me like they knew and understood something I didn't.

"You do. And believe me," Lily started while I felt my cheeks flush. "If I'm right about this, which I probably am, he likes you too."

Isabelle nodded in agreement. I stared at them both in shock and then shook my head.

"No, Remus is my friend. My _good_ friend, I don't have any feelings for him that go past the _friendship_ line. I don't…" I babbled.

"Sophie," Isabelle said suddenly. "If you didn't like him your cheeks wouldn't be flaming right now," she said as I flew a hand up to my burning face. "And you would be prattling on like an idiot. We know, and it's okay."

I bit my lower lip, unsure of what to say.

"I think you should go for it," Lily said, Isabelle nodded in agreement.

I looked down at the roof, refusing to meet their eyes. "But what if he doesn't feel that way," I said softly.

"You _do _like him!" Isabelle squealed, my head snapped up as I shot her a look of irritation.

"Of course I do, you said yourself it was blatantly obvious."

Lily crawled over to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and letting me rest my head on hers. "Sophie, sometimes you have to take risks. Life's too short to just be a spectator. You just have to close your eyes and leap and hope that he's there to catch you."

I looked up at her with my brown eyes. "But what if he isn't there to catch me?"

She smiled at me. "I will be."

"Me too," Isabelle added in.

I nodded, unsure of the decision but ready to try it just the same.


	8. Chapter 8

I nervously pulled my hair back through its elastic as I tried to look casual. I was finished with classes for the day and was striding through the courtyard to the bench where Remus was sitting.

_Just be casual, don't act jumpy or anxious and don't always look at the ground. _I replayed Lily's instructions through my head for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Hennessy!"

I whirled around as Sirius jogged up to me, ignoring all of the squeals and glances he received from the various girls he passed.

"Hennessy," he said once he was in front of me. "I need you."

I rolled my eyes, quickly stealing a glance to the bench where Remus was looking. "Does that pickup line ever really work for you?"

He frowned at me. "Look at me. Do you honestly think I need pickup lines with this face?"

I stifled a laugh and shrugged. "I don't know."

Sirius winked at a blonde, who giggled and whispered something to her friend, before turning back to me.

"Hennessy, I need your help with something," he started.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh. "No, Sirius. I will not help you retrieve what ever you swallowed with my tongue because you're allergic to fingers."

He gave a small chuckle of laughter, remember the time he tried that one with Isabelle. "Not that. I'm failing."

"At what? Picking me up? Yes, you're right, you are," I said, turning to walk away.

Sirius grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back again. "_No_. I'm failing at Charms, and not _my_ charm, Merlin knows I'd never fail with that. But I'm failing the class. You're my partner, it's your duty to help me."

"It's not my duty to do anything, Sirius Black. You're a big wizard, you can flick your own wand and everything. You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out," I said simply.

"Hennessy, come on," he protested. "I just need a little tutoring. Show me how to do those spells that you did and I never completed and I'll help you."

"Oh? What could you help me with? Teaching me how to fail Charms, my best class?" I said after I laughed quietly to myself.

Sirius shook his dark head and smirked at me, his grey eyes twinkling. "No, but I can talk to Mooney for you."

I felt my jaw start to fall but I quickly clenched it, trying to look unaffected. "And why," I stuttered. "Why would I want you to do that?

Sirius laughed, shaking his dark hair and catching the looks of the majority of the females around. "Hennessy, I'm not oblivious. Anyone who's got half a brain would be able to see that you're crazy about him."

"I'm not," I muttered, looking at the ground.

"You are," Sirius feigned a sympathetic expression. "I wish I could help you, but I can't. You've fallen for dear, old Mooney. Who is so oblivious to it, he hasn't got a clue."

I grabbed Sirius's arm and pulled him behind a column. I punched his bicep, instantly wiping the smirk off his face. "Stop it. I don't know who told you…"

"Hennessy," he started, flicking a curl out of his eyesight. "I'm only impaired in the school department, I can smell attraction a mile away." He gave a loud sniff for emphasis.

I ran my hand through my hair frustrated. "Okay, so say I _was_ attracted to Remus…"

He pointed a finger at me, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "You _are_ attracted to Remus."

I scowled at him. "I _am_ attracted to Remus. Why would_ you_ be able to help me? You'd probably destroy any chance I'd ever have with him."

Sirius let his jaw drop in an attempt to show mock-offense. "I would do no such thing!"

"You would!" I could help but laugh at his expression. "You would make up all of this stuff about how I want to rip his clothes off and snog him senseless and make him completely afraid to be near me."

"Trust me, I would _help_ you. Just call me the _Love_ master." He waved his hands in front of me as if there were an imaginary banner in between us.

"The love master? This coming from a guy who's had more than three girls in this last week?" I scoffed.

"Oh yeah," he murmured, chuckling. "But I did have three girls! They all come back to me, it's cause I'm such a charmer."

"Yeah, Bella said it couldn't have because of the size of…" I said he clapped a hand over my mouth.

"That's not true!"

I pulled away from him. "I was going to say brain, sicko!"

"Oh," he scowled at me crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Come on, Hennessy. I can seriously help you, just do this one little thing for me and I can get you Remus."

I sighed. "I don't want your help. I help you with your Charms, but please, stay out of this thing with Remus and me."

Sirius stood silent for a minute. "Okay…"

I nodded, looking behind my shoulder to where Remus had been sitting. He was gone, walking away to his next class. I looked back to Sirius, giving him my best annoyed face.

"I'll see you in the common room after your Quiditich practice. Don't be late," I said, walking away before turning around again. "And don't forget to shower."

With that I headed to the library where I could be alone to beat myself up for letting another boy distract me from my objectives, especially a boy like Sirius Black.

I was really in need of an intervention.


End file.
